the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ziz
Ziz is the third monster, one of the Primordial Beasts as well as the creation of God and Yggdrasil. Biography Ziz is one of the first creations of God and the very third creation of Yggdrasil. Sheol, fearing that creation could take his family away from him, attacked creation, God fought him along with the Archangels, the Archdemons, the Primordial Beasts, the Protogenoi and Amen. God locked Sheol in a Mark and gave the Mark to Lucifer, that mark gradually corrupted him. Ziz, like his siblings, was used by God to shape many planets by adding air. Ziz fought with his siblings on a little planet who will later be called Earth, it became known as the Earthian Cataclysm, unknowingly, he created the Skies while Behemoth created the Pangaea and Leviathan created the Panthalassa. Personnality Ziz is cold, mature and hard to piss off, he loves his siblings very deeply and, even now, considers God as his father, he loves more than all Yggdrasil. He regret the Earthian Cataclysm but think that it's this fight that allowed life on Earth. Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Ziz is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is stronger than most of his fellow Primordial Entities and only overwhelmed by Azathoth, the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Ziz is only equaled by the other Primordial Beasts and overwhelmed by Azathoth. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Ziz know a lot of things. * Immortality: Ziz has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or other Primordial Species. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Ziz possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of an Seraphim-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for months. * Telekinesis: Ziz can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Ziz can teleport anywhere in existence other than Heaven, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Hell, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Primordial Beasts. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Ziz. * Primordial Species: Azathoth is stronger than him and can kill him. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Gallery Ziz (Freddie Highmore).jpg|Ziz (Human Form) Ziz (True Form).jpg|Ziz (True Form) Category:Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Monsters Category:High-Tier Monsters Category:Primordial Beasts Category:Strongest of Species Category:God